yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Going Out at Sea with the Submarine/The Kraken Attack
Here is how the expedition to Equinelantis begins in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. On the ship, Yuna got a little seasick after staring at the waves. Princess Yuna: Mama, I don't feel so good! Princess Luna: You look sick, Sweetie. Princess Solarna: The bathroom's right there. But just it was too late, She threw up at the open sea where she stood. Joshua Sweet: Anyone need a check up here? Dipper Pines: Hey, Sweet. Glad you and the others could make. Joshua Sweet: We wouldn't miss it, Dipper. (gives Yuna a couple pills) Here, Yuna. Take a couple of these, And you be all better in no time. Princess Yuna: (swallows the pills and drinks a glass of water) Thanks, Sweet. Obby: (barks as he tackles and licked Dipper) Dipper Pines: (chuckles) Okay, Obby. I've missed you too, Boy. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sign... Ha, Ha, We are all very amused. Mabel Pines: (chuckles) Same old Mrs. Packard. Shrek: Are you up for a little quest, Donkey? Donkey: Oh yeah, That's what I like to here. Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Kitty and Humpty! Five Companions on a New World of Adventure, I'm lovin' it! Milo Thatch: Ready when you are, Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: All set! Soon, Everyone were making their way to the launch bay. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress. Nick Wilde: And so the adventure begins. Princess Flurry Heart: You said it, Nick. Just then, A group of soldiers are getting on board the submarine while Scrooge McDuck was happily chatting away with his friends. Scrooge McDuck: And that is how Cassim gave me the Hand of Midas. Homer Simpson: That's amazing, Scrooge. Peter Griffin: And I'm glad you invited us on your expedition. Philip J. Fry: Me too, Peter. My friends and I are looking forward to this day. Stan Smith: And not to mention our friends too. Cleveland Brown: And my friends from Stoolbend, Including Tim. Scrappy-Doo: So, Arnold. Have you invited Eduardo and your parents to join us yet? Arnold Shortman: They should be here in a bit, Scrappy. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be so awesome. Scrooge McDuck: And in case of Leela freaks out, I've invited Zapp Brannigan and Mr. Burns to go with us. Zapp Brannigan: I see you got that journal, Princess. Nice pictures, But I prefer a good western myself. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention, All personnel. Launch will commence in 15 minutes. Miles Shortman: Ready to go, Arnold? Arnold Shortman: We're ready, Dad. Eduardo: Then let's get going. Lightning McQueen: Oh yeah. Lightning's ready. As everyone got in, The submarine was about to be launched into the sea. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be great, Aunt Celestia. I just can't wait to see what your birthplace is like. Princess Celestia: Me too. Princess Luna: Me three. Diving Officer: Rig ship for dive! Chief of the Watch: Aye, Sir! Rig ship for dive. Mr. Burns: Captain, Take her down. Zapp Brannigan: Diving officer, Submerge the ship. Make the depth 1-5-0 feet. Diving Officer: Make the depth 1-5-0 feet. Intercom: Dive, Dive! Five degrees down bubble. Diving Officer: Take us down. At last, The launching sequence was about to start. As the submarine went deeper into the waters, Yuna was amazed to view the outside. Princess Yuna: Wow! This is so amazing, It's like we're fish! Princess Flurry Heart: I know, Right? Just then, Flurry begins to feel something in her saddlebag. Princess Flurry Heart: Huh? I think something's in my bag. When she opened, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf came out. Smurfette: Hi, Yuna! Clumsy Smurf: Hi, Flurry! (slipped out the bag) Woah! Princess Yuna: Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy! What're you guys doing here?! Brainy Smurf: We're on this expedition with you guys. Hefty Smurf: He's right, So we stowaway into your bag without Papa Smurf or Smurfwillow knowing. Princess Yuna: Well, You guys better take it up with Mr. McDuck, And my Mama and Aunt for this. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Will Princess Yuna and Princess Flurry Heart please report to the bridge? Princess Flurry Heart: Right away. So, They make their way to the bridge. When they got here, Yuna met with her mother and aunt. Wilhelmina Packard: So I said to him, "What's wrong with my meatloaf?" And he says to me... Oh. Hold on a second, Margie, I got another call. Sir, We're approaching coordinates. Hello, Margie? Yeah, So anyways, He says... Kif Kroker: Welcome to the bridge, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Kif. Scrooge McDuck: Alright, Me friends. Let's give a welcome attention to Princess Yuna for finding the King's Journal. Mater: Pardon me. Big hat coming trough. Get 'er done, Princess Yuna! Woo-hoo! Princess Yuna: Hey, Everyone and Everypony. As any of you could see, It won't be easy getting into the first section to Equnielantis. Mater: How come, Yuna? Princess Flurry Heart: Because it is guarded by a creature so frightening, Sailors are driven mad by it. As Yuna use the slides, A picture of Scrooge McDuck singing in the shower caused the group to laugh and Scrooge to face palmed himself in embarrassment. Wilhelmina Packard: Hubba, Hubba. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Who put that picture here!? Princess Yuna: Mabel! Mabel Pines: Sorry. But you got to admit, That was a good prank on Mr. McDuck. Scrooge McDuck: (clears his throat) Now then, Yuna. As you were? Princess Yuna: Oh, Right. As Yuna use the picture showing flips, It shows a picture of the Kraken. Princess Yuna: Anyway, This is an illustration of the Kraken, The creature that's guarding the entrance to Equinelantis. Vincenzo Santorini: With something like that Kraken, Tim and I would have white wine, I think. Tim the Bear: Point taken, Vinny. Princess Yuna: It's a mythical beast with tentacles like squids or octopi. He's described in the Book of Job. The Bible says "Out of his mouth go burning lights. Sparks of fire shoot out." But more likely, it's a carving or a sculpture to frighten the superstitious. Zapp Brannigan: So we find this masterpiece. Then what? Gaetan Moliére: When do we dig? Princess Yuna: Actually, We don't have to dig. You see, According to the Journal, The path to Equinelantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, And we'll come up a curve into an air pocket right here where we'll find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us to Equinelantis. Kind of like the grease trap in your sink. Scrooge McDuck: Grease trap? Princess Celestia: She means it will lead us to Equinelantis, Scrooge. Gaetan Moliére: You said there'd be digging! Princess Luna: All in good time, Mr. Moliére. Waylon Smithers: Captain, You might want to take a look at this. Zapp Brannigan: Alright, Class dismissed. With the class dismissed, The submarine shines its lights on the Ocean floor. Everyone witness all the shipwrecks of every kind. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Nyx: There're ships here from every era! Princess Luna: Good thing the Titanic was raised out of the sea. Princess Celestia: Luna, The Titanic wasn't anywhere near this area. Princess Luna: I know that, Sister. But I was only saying. Golden Apple: What? What could've done this here? As the sub went past the shipwrecks, The Kraken went past them and going under the submarine. Soon, Wilhelmina Packard was picking up something in her hydrophone. Wilhelmina Packard: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I think you should hear this. Princess Celestia: (reading the Journal) Wilhelmina Packard: (on speaker) Princess? Princess Celestia: (reading the Journal) Wilhelmina Packard: (on speaker) Princess? Princess Celestia: Enter the lair of the Kraken, There you will find the way. Wilhelmina Packard: (on speaker) Princess? Princess Luna: Yes, Mrs. Packard? What is it? Wilhelmina Packard: I'm picking up something on the hydrophone, I think you should hear. Princess Celestia: Put it on speakers, So we can hear it. Wilhelmina Packard flicks the switch, Switching to speakers where an eerie sounding, groaning, and metallic movement is heard. Lightning McQueen: What is that sound? The sound continues as the Kraken swims beside the sub. Ford Pines: What is that, A pod of whales? Wilhelmina Packard: Uh-uh, It's bigger. Kif Kroker: How big do you think it is? Cleveland Brown: I have no idea, Kif. Hubert J. Farnsworth: Could be an echo off one of the rocks. Wilhelmina Packard: Do you want to do my job? Be my guest. Princess Yuna: Is it just me, Or is that getting louder? Just then, The noise just stopped and everyone stood silence. Turanga Leela: Well, Whatever it is, It's gone now. Zapp Brannigan: It's quiet now. Princess Celestia: I don't like the looks of this. Helmsman! Bring us about and search for anything that.... But then, The sub jolts, Sending everyone falling to the floor as outside the Kraken is attacking the sub. Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles just happened!? Sheldon J. Plankton: We're under attack! Inside the boiler room, The alarm is blaring as Soos alerted Audrey. Soos Ramirez: Audrey, We got a big problem here! Audrey Ramirez: What is it, Soos? Soos Ramirez: Look! In the boiler room, Water was coming in fast. As Audrey tries to close the gate, Soos made sure everyone got out safely. Princess Yuna: Phew! That was close. Zapp Brannigan: Tell the cooks to melt the garlic butter and break out the bibs, I want this squid served on a silver platter! Mr. Burns: Load the torpedo bays! Sub-pod crews, Battle stations! Then, The sub then jolts again from another hit as the Sub-pod crews hop into the sub-pods while the torpedoes are being loaded into the torpedo tubes. Then the kraken grabs the sub with its tenticles as the jolt causes SpongeBob to fall onto one of the windows where he can clearly see the kraken. SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy Anchovies, It's a Monster! (screams) Princess Yuna: That's not all, That Kraken's no sea creature! It's a machine! Back in the boiler room Audrey then shuts another water-tight door just in time as a huge wave of water comes rushing in Zapp Brannigan: Launch the sub-pods! Huey: Let's get out of here! As the Sub-Pods were launched, They fired at the Kraken. Zapp Brannigan: We're free, All ahead full! Mabel Pines: See ya, Kraken! Zapp Brannigan: Fire torpedoes! The Torpedoes were fired by none of them did an affect as the Kraken wasn't about to let the sub get away so it fired a blast of energy at the boiler in the sub causing rivets on the boilers to pop and fly at Soos and Audrey. As they races for the ladder with Audrey using a coal shovel as a shield. Audrey Ramirez: Get me the bridge! The crew then shut the hatch to the boiler room as Audrey lines communication with the bridge. Wilhelmina Packard: Sir, It's engineering on six. Audrey Ramirez: (on intercom) Scrooge! We took a big hit down here, And we're taking on water fast. I don't want to be around when it hits the boilers. Scrooge McDuck: How much time do we have? Audrey Ramirez: Twenty minutes if the bulkhead holds. (when she hears a clang) You better make that five. Zapp Brannigan: You heard the lady. Let's move! Dipper Pines: Move where? Milo Thatch: Dipper, Come on! Princess Celestia: Packard, Sound the alarm! Wilhelmina Packard: He took his suitcase? Marge, Honey, I don't think he's comin' back. Princess Luna: Packard! Wilhelmina Packard: I have to call you back. No, No, I'll call you. As the alarm was sounded, Everyone and Everypony had to evacuate the submarine and into the escape pods. Wilhelmina Packard: All hands, Abandon ship. Stella Shortman: Move it, People! Sometime today would be nice! Judy Hopps: Come on! Everybody grab a seat and buckle in. Hiro: Judy, Get us out of here! Soon, The Kraken was closing in on the submarine. As Judy tried to push the lever, It would not budge yet. Nick Wilde: Carrots! Jud Hopps: I'm working on it! As the kraken roars, It fires at the submarine. As Judy kicks the lever, She opened the back hatch. Stella Shortman: Hang on. Just as many pods escape in high speed, The submarine was blown up by the kraken as it begins the chase. Miles Shortman: Where to, Yuna? Princess Yuna: We're looking for a big crevice of some kind. Scrooge McDuck: There! Up ahead. Stella Shortman: All craft, Make your mark at 20 degrees down angle. Joe Swanson: Roger! 20 degrees down angle. Gaetan Moliére: Right behind you! With the chase still on, The kraken was destroying a few pods. Gaetan Moliére: Sacre bleu! Earth Pony Stallion: We're getting killed out here! As the kraken fires, It hit more pods. Unicorn Stallion: Look out! With a few pods blown, Everyone and Everypony else made it through. Dipper Pines: It's only a grease trap. It's just like a sink. It's only a grease trap. It's just like a sink! And soon enough as everyone got away from the kraken, They reached the trench under the ocean. As the suns started going back up as one hit the windshield of one of the subpods, making a crack but soon the subs surface in a big open space. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225